


Get It, Hit It, Kill It

by chocolateandmurder



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, copious business talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandmurder/pseuds/chocolateandmurder
Summary: "Your target is Jeon Jiwoo" the man said, nervously glancing around at the other guests, all engrossed in their conversations. "She's the youngest person ever to hold the vice president position at Sapiens industry. Impeccable work record. Immensely private"Or; Somin is a hitman hired to take out Jeon Jiwoo. The job doesn't go as planned, but maybe that's for the best.





	Get It, Hit It, Kill It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Kate!! Who i love very much!!! Warnings for discussion of prostitution, heavy BDSM and obvious references to violence. Also Somin is a top here which is what really makes it an AU.

Somin sat up straighter and crossed her legs, smoothing out her dress. The pattern of pink roses stitched into the silk matched her glass of rose perfectly, and more importantly, it fit right in with the swanky country club she was meeting her customer in. All around her men lounged in expensive polo shirts, pretty women hanging off their arms, enjoying expensive food and drinks. Outside, the immaculately manicured gardens gave away to the glittering Los Angeles ocean, the wind blowing through her her hair pleasantly. It was perfect for relaxing. 

Not that Somin had time to relax. 

Across her, a small, reedy man with a silver ring on each finger placed a nondescript folder on the table. "My boss can't be held responsible if you don't succeed" he said nervously. 

Somin smiled pleasantly "I'm not considered the best for nothing" she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Its insulting you even considered that" 

The man flushed, but opened the folder. "Your target is Jeon Jiwoo" he said, glancing around at the other guests, all engrossed in their conversations. "She's the youngest person ever to hold the vice president position at Sapiens industry. Impeccable work record. Immensely private. The only thing we know is that she married aristocrat Kim Taehyung, better known by his English name Jseph and head of a private security firm. Most people think it was for a trophy partner" 

"So who's the trophy?" asked Somin idly, flipping through the file. The man cleared his throat. "Depends on who you ask, I guess" he said. 

Somin reached the page with Jiwoo's photo, taken during an official signing event for a multi million deal. Jiwoo, the only woman, stood dead centre, attired in an expensive looking grey suit and staring right into the camera unsmiling, eyebrow raised haughtily. She struck Somin as the kind of person who knew she was undoubtedly attractive, and as her eyes swept over the lines of Jiwoo's body, she privately agreed. It really did depend on who you asked.

“Thank you, Mr Kutner, no more information will be necessary” said Somin, neatly sweeping the file into her handbag. 

The man spluttered. “Its-thats all? You’re not going to ask how to get close to her, or what her weak spots are or-”

“Like I said, I’m not considered the best for nothing” says Somin, smiling politely again as she got up and gathered her things. “I’ve already decided my course of action, don’t worry. Your girl will be dead in a few months”

Mr. Kutner looked like he was about to yell something and stopped himself at the last minute when he realised there were people around and the topic didn't exactly suit polite conversation. Somin walked out of the front door, into the bright sunshine, and left him to pay the bill. 

-

Somin needed to murder a multi millionaire, so obviously the best place to start was a sex shop downtown. 

“Sup” said Naeun, sitting at the counter and filing her nails. The place was, predictably, empty on a Tuesday afternoon and the store lights had been turned down, which meant that the leather section just glinted ominously to the eye instead of displaying the usual disturbing number of bondage items on sale, all of which quickly sold, no matter how hardcore it was. 

Somin smoothened her skirt again, knowing fully aware how out of place she looked and how Naeun was never going to let her live this one down. “You told me you had some good gossip?” she asked, “something to do about my work?”

Naeun just gave her another one of those cheeky grins, the kind that made you think of a precocious high schooler more than a sharp witted salesman and a kind of wolf mother to girls in their line of business. They’d met years ago when Somin had worked with her as one of her girls, sort of. Which mostly meant she’d been employed at the shop for a while in retail, and then discovered that an unsurprising number of customers willing to pay for sex with the girl who helped them pick out their favourite sex toys, and then Naeun had found out and they’d...had a discussion about it. Somin had been independent ever since, choosing not to join Naeun’s crew, or “her girls” as she called them. 

The jump to working as a private killer, when she’d already learnt to shoot guns thank to growing up in a military family, wasn’t really _that_ big of a leap Somin would argue. Everyone who worked in customer service kind of wanted to kill their clients. She had just gotten around to doing it. 

The sex industry also seemed to overlap with contract killing in a number of convenient ways, since rich people were willing to shell out quite a bit of money both for murders motivated by greed and power, and discreet sexual services. Somin had kept in touch with Naeun since targets were hardly willing to admit to hiring an escort for the sake of their reputation, and her girls were always useful info. 

“You know how I like to keep track of women who we can all tell are rich enough to pay for our services?” said Naeun, opening a bottle of pink nail polish. “Well its the reason I’ve been keeping a casual eye on a certain Jeon Jiwoo for a while”

“Apparently no one knows anything about her, not even where she was born” said Somin, poking a studded collar at the display. 

“That collar is diamond encrusted and costs more than your life” said Naeun, not bothering to look up, “Anyway, she’s good, but no one can exist without a paper trail. Her marriage immediately set off my gay radar”

“Was it really that suspicious?” asked Somin. 

“In terms of their history, no. They’ve officially been dating since Jiwoo’s undergraduate years, when he was a senior at her university. It’s what's happened during their wedding and after it that’s set me off” she stopped for a second to blow on her nails and looked up, “according to the hotel staff, who I’ve worked with for years, neither of them slept in the same bed. She packed her stuff and left for somewhere else immediately after their reception was over”

Somin nodded thoughtfully. “Alright, but it could just be a marriage for money” she said. 

“It could, but what money? In the seven years they’ve been together they’ve never once attempted to meld their business. She works for tech conglomerate and Taehyung in security, you’d think that would go hand in hand. Jiwoo’s long overdue for a promotion by the way, the secretary at Sapiens is one of my clients and she says the girl doesn’t even seem bothered by it. If she has ambitions, they’re not tied to her marriage. Not only that, but I keep in touch with some of the staff that they hire in gated neighbourhoods”- mostly immigrants, Somin knew, who were cheated out of their money by their employers and who Naeun made a point to help- “and both of them not only sleep in separate rooms, but they’re hardly ever home. When they do spend time together, they seem to get along fine. That’s a marriage made for the sake of being married more than anything else I know”

Somin chewed her lower lip throughtfully. “You wouldn’t have called me here if it wasn’t just conjecture” she said. 

Nayeon smiled even wider. “You’re right” she said, “just a few hours ago, I got an application for our services from someone who fit her profile exactly”. She carefully pulled out a paper from the stacks on the table, cleverly designed to look like an order form for sex toys. “It asks, and I quote, for “something very discreet but intensive. Must be very long lasting, and budget is in no way an issue at all”

Somin took the form thoughtfully, eyes scanning the “Personal Information” section of the form consisting of questions about body types, lifestyle, relationship status and age, officially intended to “use our sophisticated algorithms to match you to the best toy possible” but in actuality intended to vet clients. “Have you double checked the address?” she asked, cross referencing it to the file she got in the morning. 

“Yup. The address she wrote is tied to a summer house that’s owned by a shell corporation, but it really isn’t hard to trace it back to her personal account. And here’s the best part” said Naeun, flipping her hair back, “She’s asked for someone to start tomorrow itself, and you’re in line” 

Somin felt her heart jump at the thought of it: a chance to get close to her client, scope out their weaknesses and dispose of their bodies in the most effective way possible, instead of one sniper attempt that could easily be disrupted. Something about this was way too good to be true. Her eyes narrowed. “You want something in exchange” she said. 

Naeun finished painting her last nail with one decisive swipe before looking up at her again. “You’re right” she said without preamble. “I do want something. I want you not to kill her” 

Somin opened her mouth in response, and Naeun immediately cut her off. 

“Listen” Naeun said, her face set, “She isn’t one of your conventional clients who have been caught for embezzlement or white collar crime or cheating on their wives or something. And you have to realise in my line of business-”

“-I can pay you half the money-”

“-I’ve never cared about money Minnie, and it’s insulting that’s the first thing that comes to mind” snapped Naeun, annoyed, “I care about building a line of business where both my girls and our clients are safe. If word gets round that someone got murdered right after signing up for our services, then I’ll be royally screwed and my girls will be back on the street”

“-So what do you want me to do? Just sleep with her and forget that I have another job to do?”

“No, but if you want to take this job, then you’ll have to figure something out” Naeun said, pointing at the file in Somin’s hand, “you can’t kill her immediately. I know all your clients give you two months of a deadline. You rush into this, and you’ll immediately lose your most important source of info. You’ll never enter this shop again”

Somin felt her fingers tighten their grip on her file. “So am I supposed to figure it out as I go on?” she said, trying to muster up anger. 

Naeun gave her the tiniest smirk. “I have faith in you Minnie” she said sardonically, “now make sure to show up at the address I give you, a billionaire wants to be tied up and spanked.” 

*

Somin knew, on some level that Jiwoo was rich, but when a limo pulled up at the curb where she was waiting, that’s when it began to register. 

And when she adjusted her dress, opened the door with a big smile and only then found out that Jiwoo wasn’t waiting for her, and had in fact hired a limo just to take her six blocks down the street, that’s when it really started to hit her. 

The mansion they pulled up at was predictably massive, lit up with expensive Christmas lights and multiple uniformed servants milling around, serving champagne flutes and eateries. 

“Is there a party going on at Mrs. Kim’s house?” Somin asked the driver as he parked in front to the house. 

The driver shot her a quizzical look. “You mean at Ms. Jeon’s? Ms. Jiwoo kept her last name after her marriage. And this isn’t her house, it’s Mr. Kalowski’s. They’re throwing a party to celebrate turnover last quarter”

“Ah of course” said Somin, nodding. Shit. So much for being prepared for anything. She stepped out of the car and was almost accosted by a uniformed servant waiting patiently outside the car. 

“Jeon Somin?” said the lady politely, giving her the best customer service smile. “Ms. Jeon is expecting you upstairs. Can i take your coat or anything?”

Somin smiled back equally politely and pulled her fur coat closer around her. “No thanks” she said politely. If anything she was barely wearing anything underneath, she didn’t want to freeze to death. 

The servant nodded politely. “I’ll show you upstairs” she said, motioning towards the front door. 

The house was exactly as she imagined it; manicured lawns getting swallowed away to reveal marble floors and giant chandeliers, plush carpets lining the floor. She was lead up the main stairwell and past rooms full of men in expensive suits drinking champagne, to a room with a pool table in the middle and couches lining the walls. The room was noisy and smoky, with a handful of men playing pool and smoking, but the at far end sat Jiwoo in silence, recognisable from her blonde long hair. Next to stood an impossibly tall man, his back ram rod straight. 

Somin nodded politely at the servant as a thank you, and then walked up to the far corner of the room, ignoring the shouts of the men next to them. Just before she could walk up to Jiwoo though, the impossibly tall man stepped in front of her to block her way. 

“Excuse me, I-” began Somin angrily. 

Jiwoo waved her arm casually, and the man immediately stepped back. “Sorry about that” she said, her voice deeper than Somin expected, “My husband insists on me having a body guard everywhere, but Matthew”, she said, gesturing to the man, “can get overprotective”

The man’s face broke out into an unexpected smile. It looked almost friendly and puppy like, which wasn’t something that Somin expected from a body guard. “Just doing my job” he said with a pronounced LA accent, “sorry to alarm”. Somin nodded politely to him, silently cursing at finding out her client both had a bodyguard and had somehow hired a pleasant one that would probably strike up conversation during her visits. 

“I’m Somin, Jeon Somin” she said, finally, turing back to Jiwoo, who hadn’t moved from the couch other than to wave her hand, “Naeun sent me, she said we would be the best match possible” she finished, letting her coat hang open slightly to reveal her slinky dress underneath, the neckline cut so low that it practically reached her stomach. 

Jiwoos eyes predictably flitted to her cleavage, though they immediately returned back to her face. She looked relaxed, even a little bored, sitting in her well tailored suit, bleached blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and the top few buttons of her shirt unbuttoned. Her legs were spread far apart in the kind of posture that Somin associated with men, but she made it look both impossibly confident and unobtrusive. It was hot, Somin’s brain helpfully supplied. 

“I’ve been told to trust Naeun’s judgement” said Jiwoo, in the same deep husky voice. Her eyes flitted back to Somins cleavage and up the other girl’s bare legs, like she couldn’t help herself. 

Somin gave her a smile that was a little more promising. “You’re free to find out” she said, letting her voice slip into a more playful tone, and more of her coat hanging off her shoulders. Despite the fact that she was just reciting the same lines she used on all her clients, she couldn’t help a small excited shiver trailing up her spine at the thought of Jiwoo’s eyes trailing all over her body, how contradictory the other girl’s beauty seemed to be, the soft, plush curve of her lips contrasting with the niceness of her suit, her obvious stature and wealth. 

Jiwoo regarded her for a second more and then got up. They were almost the same height Somin was surprised to find out, Jiwoo’s suits and studied casualness in all the photos she’s seen making her looking impossibly larger than life. “Matthew, we’re going to go to the balcony for a bit, keep yourself busy” she said, not taking her eyes off Somin. 

“Oh what, so I can’t be there to block the sniper paid to take you out?” said Matthew in a slightly whiny tone. 

Somin’s eyes widened and her head snapped around so quickly in Matthew’s direction it was incredible she didn’t break her neck. Did he...know somehow? 

Then Jiwoo gave a small chuckle, and put a hand on Somin’s shoulder carefully, almost hesitantly. “Matthew has a stupid sense of humor” she said wryly. “I’m afraid he’s also convinced himself I’m important enough to be taken out, despite all evidence to the contrary”

“Gotta pretend that I’m doing something useful with my position” said Matthew good naturedly, shrugging. 

Somin gave her best practiced laugh, her knees almost giving away with relief. Holy fuck, this was shaping up to be a weird night. “Well, I’m sure Ms Jeon is very important” she said. There, that sounded neutral and flattering enough. 

Jiwoo’s eyes flicked towards her, they made eye contact for a spare moment, and then she looked back back to Matthew again. She seemed almost shy, which wasn’t an emotion Somin would have associated with her. “Call me Jiwoo” she said, stroking the skin of Somin’s shoulder with her thumb just as carefully. “Matthew, I saw someone eating Cheetos downstairs, go harass them instead”

Matthew gave them an exaggerated thumbs up before turning around and hurrying away faster than Somin thought possible for such a big guy. They seemed like friends. 

(None of this made sense, she thought with a kind of agony. Matthew was contracted by Jiwoo’s husband Jseph who she seemed close to, except Jiwoo had just hired a prostitute, and Matthew probably knew she was a prostitute, but he was totally cool with it? And loved Cheetos? What the fuck?)

“Come outside with me” said Jiwoo, taking her by the hand. Every single one of her actions were so carefully done, like she was afraid Somin was going to let go. 

She followed Jiwoo out of the room and past even more rooms and hallways, all of them somehow lined with more men in suits chatting with other men about something or the other. Jiwoo stopped a dark room on the far end of the house, and just as Somin was about to assume it was a bedroom, her eyes adjusted enough to realise it was a huge open ended gym, the kind that had ceiling to floor glass windows overlooking the ocean and a balcony attached. 

Jiwoo held the balcony door open for her and closed it behind her just as carefully. “My boss is an asshole who doesn’t even use the gym” she said bluntly. Outside, the air was balmy and pleasant, breeze on her exposed shoulders just a little too cold. “I come here all the time during his parties” 

Somin eyes flitted to the ocean below them and then back at Jiwoo’s face. “I have to say, I thought this was your house first. Most of my clients usually don’t ask me to come to someone else’s party”

Jiwoo flinched slightly at that, and loosened her tie. She looked almost embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry” she said, not making eye contact. “I should have asked you beforehand. Tell me what you’d like to do instead”

Somin let herself look surprised. Clients didn’t usually _ask_ what she wanted. They pretended to care, obviously, pouring large amounts of money into her services, but that’s what they were. Services. The men and women she slept with wanted the fantasy of having their control taken away from them, the specifics of which they dreamt up themselves, whether it was being handcuffed or demeaned or fucked in unconventional places. And Somin didn’t really _mind;_ she’d always been a detail oriented person and she took pride in the labour that went into granting people those fantasies, feeling in control and powerful even if she wasn’t really attracted to her clients. 

Jiwoo though. Jiwoo she was definitely attracted to. And maybe actually airing her opinions would ruin it, but somehow she felt like Jiwoo wasn’t like other clients. 

“You have me for the whole night, so technically, we can do whatever you want” she began, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, “If you wanted to go to a bathroom and let me fuck you hard over the sink, then I can. But what I really, really want to do, is take you to your house and have my way with you there” 

Jiwoo straightened her shoulders and walked towards Somin. “Well in that case” she said, her voice even huskier than usual as she stepped into Somin’s space, “it’s only fair I take you home, isn’t it?”

Up close, Jiwoos eyes were even prettier than Somin had previously thought, glittering in the light of the ocean. She smelled good, like some kind of nondescript perfume that she made seem impossibly sexy. 

“You should” she said in a breathy response, some deep primal part of her aware that Jiwoo was right there for the taking. 

That made the other girl nervous again, somehow. Jiwoo made a move to step away, swallowing. “I’ll call a cab. Matthew can find his own way back-”

“I want to kiss you” said Somin, eyes fluttering to the plump soft flesh of Jiwoo’s bottom lip. If Jiwoo wanted to know the real her, fuck pretence. She was a predator of the worst sort, desperate to devour Jiwoo, strip her away from her power in more ways than one, lust curling in her stomach. 

Jiwoo looked away and licked her lips. Then, just as quickly, she leaned forward and kissed her, mouth impossibly warm and soft. 

Somin wrapped her arms around Jiwoo’s waist as she pulled the girl even closer, licking into her mouth hungrily, hands trailing over the curves of her body, under her shirt. Jiwoo moaned even louder at that, and Somin felt herself get visibly turned on. The other girl was so good at this, wrapping her arms around Somin’s waist eagerly, warm and inviting, letting Somin explore, tipping her neck back when wanted. 

When they parted, Somin’s lipstick was smeared all over Jiwoo’s face and there was a faint red mark on her neck where Somin had run her teeth over the soft skin. 

“Can you call a taxi-”

“Already done” said Jiwoo, shoving the phone back in her pocket. 

The ride back home was a blur. Jiwoo held the door open for her in one of her strange chivalrous gestures, but there was nothing polite or proper about the way she pulled her tie off and threw it somewhere over her shoulder on the back seat, pulling off one of the buttons in the process, the hot press of her body on Somin's lap as the other girl marked up her neck, licked the curve of her collarbone and let her hands wander all over her body. Jiwoo seemed so cold and hard in all the photos Somin had seen, but now she seemed so paradoxically pliant, the soft abs on her stomach, the curve of her cheeks, the little, girlish sounds she made when Somin bit down on her neck. 

When they reached Jiwoo's house they stumbled in the semi darkness to the bedroom, too preoccupied to turn on most of the switches. Jiwoo had a four poster bed in her room, because of course she did, and Somin lifted her up easily enough and lay her down on it, then placed both her hands on either side of her head, hovering over her. 

"Somin" said Jiwoo, half whining. Even in the low light of a bedside lamp, Somin could see how her pupils were blown, how quickly her chest fell and rose. 

"Jiwoo" she said in response, unbuttoning her stiff work shirt and watching as Jiwoo gave a little moan and shut her eyes, swallowing a little. "What would you like babe?"

"I want, I need-fuck" said Jiwoo as Somin finished the last button and muzzled the soft curve of her stomach. "Somin-i need-please-i just, I'm so stressed-I-"

"Do you want to take a little break, babe?" Asked Somin, hooking her fingers in Jiwoo's waistband. "Need me to tell you what do instead? Not make any hard decisions?" 

Jiwoo gave a little whine in response, twitching. She definitely wasn't exaggerating about having been stressed, if the reaction she was having to a tiny bit of contact was any indication. "I wanna be fucked" she said, "I want you to-use me, do whatever you want please, whatever you like" 

Somin was suddenly acutely aware of how wet she was. "Do you have anything you want to tell me outside your form, babe?" She asked, planting a kiss to the curve of Jiwoo's stomach. "Any other hard limits?" 

Jiwoo shook her head, eyes still shut tightly. 

"Shall I finish undressing you?" Asked Somin, hands reaching the buttons on Jiwoo's pants. 

Jiwoo nodded. 

Somin popped open the button and pulled off the pants with practiced ease. Jiwoo moaned a little at the rush of cold air hitting her bare skin, so Somin peppered little kisses to the inside of her thighs and the back of her knee until the twitching stopped and she seemed more or less grounded. 

And then-"Can I ask you to kneel, baby girl? Would you like that?" Asked Somin, carefully waiting for response. 

Jiwoo nodded enthusiastically, almost scrambling off the bed. Somin, kissed the inside of her thigh again, “good girl” she said, and then stepped back a little so that Jiwoo had space to get on her knees. 

Jiwoo moved into position almost fluidly, practically falling on her knees and waiting there, wearing nothing but her bra, underwear and the utmost hunger on her face as she looked up at Somin. 

Somin let her fur coat fall off her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing the slip of cloth she was wearing for a dress, clinging to every curve and open all the way to the stomach. Jiwoo visibly licked her lips and swallowed. 

Then Somin lifted up the hem of her dress to reveal the garter around her thigh. Jiwoo gave a little mewl, almost like a kitten. “Do you like that, Jiwoo?” asked Somin, enjoying the utmost attention she was getting. 

Jiwoo gulped and nodded again. “I love your thighs” she said, her voice octaves lower. 

Well. That was unexpected. Not unpleasant though, Somin could work with that. She pointed to her garter. “Then kiss them” she ordered. 

Jiwoo surged forward eagerly, her mouth warm and soft and she kissed Somin’s legs, paying special attention to where the skin was the softest and heaviest, her mouth dangerously close to where she could do the most damage. Somin felt even more slick ruin her underwear as she took in the visual of Jiwoo on her knees, eyes shut with bliss just kissing her skin, careful not to leave a single bit of skin untouched. “You like that?” she asked, her voice hoarser than intended. 

Jiwoo pulled back and nodded. “Yes” she said, sounding strained, but still wanting to be good. 

Somin pulled the dress over her body and tossed it somewhere in the room, watching as Jiwoo all but visibly drooled at the sight of her in nothing but a bra and thong. 

Then, she pulled her underwear off. The look of utmost desperation on Jiwoo’s face when it pooled around her ankles was enough to feed her ego for a decade. 

“Do you like _this_?” asked Somin, not bothering to disguise the lust in her voice. 

“Yes” said Jiwoo, her chest heaving. 

“Then let me give you a chance to prove it” said Somin, tightening her grip around her bleach blonde hair before pulling her forward and right onto her clit. 

To say Jiwoo was eager would be the understatement of the decade. She ate out Somin almost desperately, like she was the one being paid for it and not the other way around, alternating between shallow, eager licks over Somin’s vulva and then carefully teasing her clit, working her way down to shove her tongue inside as far as back as possible. When Somin groaned and pulled her towards her inner thighs, shaking slightly from the overstimulation, she changed course almost immediately, kissing the skin of her thighs reverently. “Fuck” said Somin out loud, feeling herself get close embarrassingly soon. She pulled Jiwoo back onto the spot where it could do the most damage, and moaned out loud, practically drunk with the feeling of Jiwoo taking her with the kind of intensity Somin had only dreamed about. “Fuck, you really want to be a good girl, don’t you?” said Somin, grinding against her mouth almost involuntarily. Jiwoo hummed something in response, and Somin felt the vibrations between her legs. “Fuck” she said, desperately trying to remember what Jiwoo had said she’d liked to be called on her file. It felt so far away now that the girl was actually in between her legs and even more impossibly sexy than Somin had ever dared imagining. 

“You love taking it, don’t you?” asked Somin, ignoring the part of her that just wanted to chase her own pleasure, act like Jiwoo actually was her submissive instead of her client. If she couldn’t work under duress, she wouldn’t have her two jobs. Jiwoo hummed a response again and Somin grinded against her face even harder involuntarily. “Love being between a girl’s legs right? Where you belong-fuck” said Somin as Jiwoo ate her out even more eagerly in response. Fuck. That shouldn’t even be possible. 

Alright, she was an auditory person. Somin could definitely work with that. “Aren’t you so eager to make me cum? Get it all over your face” she asked, not holding back, letting herself grind as much as she wanted. “Taste me all over your tongue? Is that what you want, Jiwoo? Want to feel my juices all over you? Lick up every last drop?” Jiwoo gave a choked off moan as she worked methodically and Somin felt blinding hot pleasure build up in her gut. “Fuck” she said, again, mentally chastising herself for sounding like a broken record. “I’m going to cum, baby girl. Want me to cum all over your face?”

Jiwoo moaned again, loud even by her standards. And then Somin felt her thighs shake as she came, grinding against Jiwoo’s tongue as the girl licked it all up eagerly. She didn’t stop even as Somin grabbed her and held her even tighter against her cunt, pulsing through the aftershocks. _Fuck._

When the stimulation became too much she pushed Jiwoo away, gently enough not to hurt her. Jiwoo landed on her elbows, looking up at Somin with that same sense of wonder, only this time with cum all over her face and an obvious wet spot on her panties. 

“Come here baby girl” said Somin, hoisting her up easily and laying her on the bed again. Jiwoo made a little groaning sound when Somin picked her up, and she made a mental note that the other girl had a thing for muscles. On the bed, Somin pushed her legs apart and pulled her underwear down, exposing the wetness between Jiwoo’s legs. 

‘Did you say you wanted to get fucked baby girl?” asked Somin, running her hands up and down Jiwoo’s thighs, making her squirm and get even wetter. “Want me to fuck your pussy hard? Make you cum as many times as I want?” she asked, before placing a wet open mouthed kiss on the girl’s inner thighs. 

“Please” moaned Jiwoo, begging, cum on her face glinting in the light. She looked completely fucked, and Somin hadn’t even begun yet. “Please touch me, please fuck me, please do whatever you want, please, I need- _ahh”_ she gasped out as Somin pushed a finger into her wetness all the way up the knuckle. Somin checked Jiwoo’s face for any kind of discomfort, but the other girl seemed to be enjoying it completely, legs involuntarily spreading wider. “ _Please_ fuck me Somin” cried out Jiwoo, grinding against her finger, Somin watching her body rolls with a deep rooted sense of satisfaction. She pushed another two fingers in, carefully, and Jiwoo’s back arched off the bed as she cried out. 

‘Can you take some more fingers, baby girl?” asked Somin, partially to check in and partially as dirty talk, “take four of them like a good girl? I know you want to be fucked hard so bad. I know you’ve been dreaming of cumming to this” 

Jiwoo moaned and then nodded desperately. “Please fuck me Somin” she choked out, and Somin added another finger in, watching as Jiwoo cried out and spread her legs wider. The girl was so wet she was dripping and Somin felt herself get impossibly aroused again. 

“You wanna cum to my fingers, baby girl?” she said, and Jiwoo moaned out a please before grinding against Somin’s hand, gasping out little breaths at taking all four. Somin gave her a second before sinking even deeper. Jiwoo cried out again, impossibly lewd as Somin fucked her hard, fingers sinking into her and pulling out as Jiwoo squirmed from the overstimulation.

“Somin-Somin-fuck I think I’m going to cum, please can I cum, please, fuck I’m so close” blurted out Jiwoo, and the image of her writhing and moaning was making Somin’s mouth fucking water. 

“Yes you can” she said, increasing the intensity just to see Jiwoo spiral more out of control, “What a good girl, cumming for me” 

Jiwoo stopped for a moment, mid thrust, and then her entire body arched forward as she came, her thighs shaking and her mouth wide open. She almost screamed, shaking from the pleasure of it, and Somin fucked her through it, careful not to overwhelm her. 

When it was over, Jiwoo was breathing hard. “Somin?” she said, her voice like sandpaper. 

“Yes?” asked Somin, mentally already shifting to after care. 

“Can we...go on?” asked Jiwoo, almost pleading. “I still feel so turned on, I don’t want to stop, can you-can you spank me? Please I want it”

Add that to the list of unexpected things. 

Somin kissed the skin of Jiwoo’s stomach tenderly. “Of course we can, baby” she said, ignoring how wet she was again. Fuck, Jiwoo was so _hot_. 

She gently turned Jiwoo over so the girl was on her stomach instead. “Ass up for me, baby” she said, stroking the other girl’s spine and Jiwoo complied, her thighs still wet from cumming. 

“Good girl” said Somin, placing a kiss to the dimples on her back. 

“I’m going to hit you ten times” she said then, bending down to pull the belt out of Jiwoo’s pants and then looping it so it was easier to hold, “And you’re going to count and say thank you for each one, got it?”

“Yes” replied Jiwoo, her voice muffled from the bedsheets. 

“Good girl” said Somin breathily. 

The sound of leather slapping skin rang out across the room and Jiwoo groaned into the sheets. “Thank you” she whimpered, desperation evident despite the sound being muffled, “one”

Somin raised the belt again, and brought the belt down. Somehow, the sound was as loud as her heartbeat. 

“Two” said Jiwoo, her thighs shaking slightly. Somin could tell she was getting turned on again, from the way wetness was starting to build up between her legs. “Thank you so much, please, please, I need it-”

Somin brought down the belt again, and this time Jiwoo moaned so loud Somin could hear it over the crack of leather. “Three” said Jiwoo, her voice breaking, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, _four-_ ”

By the tenth time Somin had spanked her, Jiwoo was reduced to a complete mess, dripping again, barely able to count. Her ass was completely red, including the back of her thighs, and even though Somin knew it wouldn’t last, it was still deeply satisfying to look at, especially when she moaned as Somin bent down and kissed the tender skin. 

“Did you like that, babe? Ready to stop?” asked Somin, stroking her back again idly. Jiwoo gave a little whimper, trembling slightly all over. Somin could tell she was struggling to hold herself up on all fours, so she hooked her arms under Jiwoo’s armpits and gently laid her down. 

When Somin helped her lie on her back again, Jiwoo’s eyes looked unfocused and glassy, even if her body language was relaxed, open, all in all thoroughly spent and satisfied. Somin gently brushed away the strands of hair from Jiwoo’s forhead, almost subconsciously marvelling at how pretty Jiwoo looked up close and boneless like this-the curve of her collarbones, soft skin of her neck, the way she seemed to sink effortlessly into Somin’s arms. 

“Somin” whispered Jiwoo hoarsely, unable to take her eyes off the other girl despite the fact that they were so close already. 

“You did well” said Somin gently, pulling the blanket around Jiwoo with one hand, mentally remindering herself to leave Jiwoo with some chocolate before she left, whenever that was. She kissed Jiwoo’s forehead, if only to find a reason to break eye contact. “Did you like that, Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo gave a weak little nod. 

“Yeah? You feel good?” asked Somin, keeping her voice gentle and careful. 

Jiwoo nodded again, her hands coming up to clasp Somin’s wrist gently. “Stay” she said, her eyes slipping shut again. 

There weren’t any hard and fast rules about staying after sex was over. Most girls preferred to leave, especially if the clients weren’t exactly pleasant, but Naeun generally left that up to their down discretion. Some part of Somin wanted to leave immediately- she was with a married woman, nothing had been as expected and she needed to recaliberate, it was almost unsettling how attracted she was to Jiwoo-but she also needed to scout out the apartment better, and that would probably be best after Jiwoo fell asleep. There was also the argument that what they’d done was intense, probably far too intense for a first appointment, and she didn’t want Jiwoo to have a drop and then refuse to pay Naeun because of it. 

Ugh. Naeun. This whole thing was going to be a mess wasn’t it? Somin swung her leg over the bed and climbed onto the mattress next to Jiwoo, settling down next the curve of the other girl’s back. The bed was soft and the duvet comfortable, the only sounds in the room was Jiwoo’s soft breathing and Somin stroked the skin of her stomach and waited, not exactly tense but not exactly relaxed either. 

Finally, when the other girl was fast asleep, she slipped out of bed. 

She didn’t bother putting on the light as she gathered up her clothes and slipped back into her dress. There was only so much she could extrapolate from the bedroom anyway-apart from the position of the windows, and how Jiwoo slept on the left side of the bed, her frame practically swimming in the soft blankets. When she opened and closed the door gently behind her, there was enough light for her to tell that she was in a living room of sorts, a giant tv at one end and couches scattered around them. What really caught her attention in the skant light, however, was the floor to ceiling bookcases lining the room, the one most immediately opposite to her decorated with a number of framed pictures. 

She stepped forward to study them. The largest one looked like a blown up holiday shot of Jiwoo and Taehyung, their arms around each other. Jiwoo’s hair looked like it was a soft peach colour instead of the harsh blonde, and there was a flower tucked onto her ear. Taehyung was holding her close to his chest, his hair longer than any press photo Somin had seen of his, and pulling a funny face. They were both wearing huge Hawaiian print shirts, so Somin assumed this must have been taken during a trip to the island. What really got her though was how brightly both of them were smiling, how comfortable Taehyung seemed when holding her. They seemed, like all intents and purposes like a convincing loving couple, not the kind where the wife hired a professional dom. 

There were a few photos Somin had seen the press releases, both of them speaking at podiums or shaking hands with important business leaders, neither ever appearing together. The rest of them however, were remarkably similiar to the the first photo-casual, relaxed shots of the two of them, many of them selfies, and some of them clearly dating back to their college days, with one taken in what appeared to be a dorm room with Taehyung fast asleep on his bed, a mustache drawn on his face while Jiwoo grinned maniacally with a sharpie in hand. 

“Somin?” said a voice behind her. 

Somin nearly jumped ten feet into the air. 

When she turned around Jiwoo was just standing there in a bathrobe like she hadn’t been fast asleep just minutes ago. 

Somin managed a smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you” she said noncommittally. 

“I’m a very light sleeper” replied Jiwoo ( _just my fucking luck_ , thought Somin bitterly), as she pulled her bathrobe tighter around shoulders and stepped forward to see the photo in Somin’s hand. Even in the low light, Somin could see a flicker of complicated emotions on her face. “That’s Taehyung” Jiwoo said, the tone of her voice neutral. “We’re married, but we’re not like that”

 _Which could mean anything_ , thought the other girl. _It could mean that they had once been in love but weren’t anymore, that they were still in love, just in a different way, that they’d only ever been friends, that they’d stopped even being friends at one point_. Naeun had been certain, but Somin would be stupid not to consider any of those options. 

Somin put the photo back on the shelf, careful to return it to its original position. “Don’t worry about it” she said, smiling politely, “I wouldn’t have my job if I couldn’t be discreet”

Jiwoo ran her hand through her hair absentmindedly. “Shall I call you a taxi?” she asked, casually not mentioning how she’d asked the other girl to stay, probably out of embarrassment. She looked alot more relaxed, but also more closed off, professional almost. 

“Don’t worry about it” said Somin, pulling her coat over her shoulders again, “I’ll see you at our next appointment”. 

Jiwoo looked for a second like she was going to say something else, but Somin politely side stepped her, finding the door on her own and leaving. 

On the car ride home, she mentally catalogued everything she’d learned that night, pondering over how an assassination plan would work with Matthew involved, and Jiwoo’s light sleeping tendencies. Her mind wandered to the mental image of Jiwoo bent over, begging, and then another thought, completely unbidden, rose to her mind. 

_I wish I didn’t have to kill her._

She pushed that away too. 

*

“Hi” said Naeun, voice far too chirpy. 

Somin had been having a fucking good time. Or at the very least she’d been making good bank. She was at a private club downtown, being paid an exhorbitant amount of money to do more than sit on a business man’s lap and pretend to laugh at his jokes while his ex wife drank a disturbing amount of martinis. Right until Naeun had called her and she’d had to come up with some dumb excuse and run off to the bathroom. 

“You said Rachel had information?” replied Somin, instead of what she actually wanted to say, which was more on the lines of _this better be good because every conversation I have with you makes me want to break something._

“I noticed a very large sum of money in my bank account today” said Naeun instead of answering, which Somin presumed meant more _You’re still my bitch, Minnie, and always will be,_ “Did you by any chance send me back all the money you’re owed for Jiwoo’s appointment?”

“I don’t need it, give it to the girls. Now what did Rachel find?” _I’m not interested in the money being another point of argument when this whole thing eventually goes south. Fuck you, Naeun._

“She’s pulled up a bunch of insider info on Sapiens, more than I could get through my client. Obviously they’re a shit company but the president is actually going to be the target of a lawsuit soon. We’re talking everything from insider trading to breaking labour laws. 

Somin’s stomach dropped. 

“You know,” said Naeun, her voice still bright and chirpy, “your client? The person that’s hired you to kill Jiwoo? He's going to jail.”

 _How the ever loving fuck does everything always work out for you, Naeun._ “How reliable are we talking?” asked Somin, keeping her voice steady. 

“She hacked employee communications, not the law firm. They’re much harder to crack. Anyway, I’m passing this along”

“You mean, you’re offering I just do your job? Work under you again and in this version we don’t almost kill each other? Generous” said Somin, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“I would _never_ tell you to do your job, Minnie” said Naeun, her voice dripping with even more sarcasm. “You are however entitled to ask for your money back as soon as you like. Take care”. She cut the call immediately. 

Somin sighed. Then, when opened the door of her bathroom stall, shoving her phone back in her bra, the ex wife was standing there, clearly drunk, about to lecture her about something. 

She rolled her eyes and side stepped her. Fucking straights. 


End file.
